Recuerdos Sentimentales
by FerElricBell
Summary: Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell son amigos de la infancia...Eran como hermanos,¿pero seguirá siendo lo mismo?
1. Reencuentro

La historia comienza en el momento que los hermanos Elric Regresan al hogar de su amiga de la infancia Winry y la abuela Pinako, luego de haber alcanzado su objetivo de recuperar sus cuerpos.

Capitulo 1

Los dos Chicos de cabellos y ojos dorados se encontraban por el sinuoso camino, a punto de llegar a casa y esperar que su mejor amiga Winry los felicitara por alcanzar su más anhelado sueño, Además querían volver a verla ya que no se habían contactado en mucho tiempo.

-Espero que por fin le confieses tus sentimientos hermano-susurro Al.

-Espera ¿de qué hablas?-sonrió Ed.

-Sé lo que sientes de hace mucho tiempo por ella.

Ed bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Luego de algún corto periodo de andar por fin estaban frente a la casa donde habían pasado sus mejores momentos luego de la muerte de su madre .El Ladrido de un viejo amigo les lleno el corazón de alegría y atrás de un perro tan fiel como Dean venia ella, Winry.

-¡Chicos que…Qué alegría verlos! –Dijo sollozando Winry.

Se abalanzo contra ellos en un gesto de cariño diciéndoles al oído:

-Los quiero mucho me alegra de al fin hayan regresado con nosotras.

Ella los miro a los ojos, Ed noto sus lagrimas que se encontraban a punto de rodar por esas suaves mejillas, pero ya no le preocupaba ya que había cumplido su promesa de que la próxima vez que haría llorar a Winry ,seria de felicidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo Ed?-Pregunto la chica.

-¡Am no, no, no te preocupes me encuentro de maravilla!-Exclamo Edward y a la vez sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sentía que sus pies se elevaban del suelo y que en ese momento hubiera deseado estar a solas con Winry. Su hermano lo alejo de esa fantasía cuando dijo Riendo:

Winry me gustaría comer la tarta de manzanas que me prometiste, no puedes negar te a hacerla ya estoy sano y salvo.

-A… si claro yo también quiero comer-Dijo Ed sobresaltado despertando de su fantasía.

-Entonces vamos a dentro, porque todos los días hacia una ya que los esperaba llegar-Comentó Winry.

Ed ahora que veía a Winry de espaldas le parecía mucho más atractiva que antes.


	2. Es Dificil

Capitulo 2

Estando en el interior de la casa de los Rockbell, los hermanos Elric y Winry Disfrutaban de su tarta de manzana, cuando la abuela Pinako entra sorpresivamente Exclamando:

-¡Inauguraran un nuevo restaurant en la ciudad Winry…!

Pero se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que al Edward y Alphonse habían regresado de su largo viaje.

-¡Abuela!-Gritaron Al y Ed al unísono.

-Veo que han vuelto, pues entonces sean bienvenidos.

Los dos chicos sonrieron gentilmente, sabían claramente que la abuela no era de expresar mucho los sentimientos pero aun así los quería como verdaderos nietos.

-¿Que nos decías acerca de un nuevo restaurante?-Pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-A sí, es que en las afueras de Resembool inauguraron uno, deberían ir a ver como es**.**

-Si chicos, vamos así nos despejamos un poco-Sonrió Winry mirando a él mayor de los hermanos.

Alphonse enseguida supo que debía dejar que Winry y Ed fueron a solas a ese lugar para que de una vez se dijeran lo que uno sentía por el otro y quizás así empezar realmente una verdadera familia.

-Yo no puedo ir debo hacer algo con la armadura, que por fin no llevo puesta, ¿por qué no vas tú solo con Winry, Hermano?

Ed sintió algo de cosquillas en su estomago, quiso pensar que era a causa de la tarta ya que temía que fueran los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo escondió

-Bien entonces está decidido yo y Ed iremos a la inauguración.

-Sí, si, por qué no-Mascullo Edward.

Ya llegada la noche Ed se dirigió a la habitación de la Chica, golpeó su puerta, ella se encontraba media dormida aun así le abrió la puerta.

-¿Ed que haces aquí tan tarde?-Dijo la Chica

-Debo decirte algo, es muy difícil para mí pero lo intentare. Es acerca de tú y yo…

-Hay Ed ahora no, seguro que ya lo rompiste si quieres mañana reviso el Automail de tu pierna, estoy muy cansada, trabajé mucho hoy antes de que ustedes llegaran, así que adiós.

Edward creyó que no había sido lo suficientemente listo para haberle dicho. -Tonta Winry-pensó-Que acaso no notara que la amo desde toda mi vida.


End file.
